You picked me
by quatre8ss
Summary: Harry soupira. Cette huitième année était supposée se passer tranquillement. Il se réjouissait de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis pour une dernière année scolaire, sans embrouilles, ni méchant sorcier psychopathe à ses trousses. Pourquoi pas même en profiter pour perdre sa virginité ? Comment était-ce possible, s'il devait à présent partager le dortoir avec Draco Malfoy ?
1. Trop tard

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe" _A Fine Frenzy_ " _._

 **Couples** : (pour ce premier chapitre) **Harry/Ginny** (oui, je sais, ça vous choque autant que moi, mais c'est juste une brève mention dans l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit bien d'un drarry) et **Blaise/Théo.**

 **Rating** : M – contenu pour adulte (très) explicite.

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Résumé** : Harry soupira. Cette huitième année était supposée se passer tranquillement. Il se réjouissait de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis pour une dernière année scolaire, sans embrouilles, ni méchant sorcier psychopathe à ses trousses. Pourquoi pas même en profiter pour perdre sa virginité ? Comment était-ce possible, s'il devait à présent partager le dortoir avec Draco Malfoy ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-O'O-** **You picked me** **-O'O-**

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Un Potter à Serpentard !**

Ron tapota l'épaule d'Harry, en un geste qui se voulait compatissant, quand ce dernier passa à ses côtés, au bout de la file des élèves qui attendaient d'être répartis. Quelques pas plus loin, assise à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle lui enserrait brièvement la main avant de la lâcher.

Au lieu de s'asseoir à ses côtés, Harry continua son chemin, ignorant les murmures et regards portés sur lui. Il n'avait plus le "droit" d'être à cette table. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'appartenait plus à la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Tout ça parce que ce stupide Choixpeau venait de placer Celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois chez ces satanés Serpentards.

Pendant un instant, Harry s'était revu à son premier jour d'école de magie quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

« Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard » avait-il pensé très fort à cette époque et le Choixpeau avait exaucé son vœu. Pas cette fois-ci. En même temps, Harry n'en avait pas eu l'idée. Il se pensait à l'abri d'une telle chose. S'il avait su, il aurait supplié une fois encore. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour ça.

Harry portait la faute à McGonagall et son souhait de "donner à tout le monde une seconde chance" ainsi qu'un truc à propos de "la coopération inter-maison." Motifs qu'elle avait évoqués lors de son discours, avant de demander à chaque élève de huitième année de prendre part à la cérémonie de la répartition.

Harry n'était pas le premier élève de sa promotion à devoir changer de maison. Mais merde quoi ! Qui se souciait de cette fille de Serpentard ou de ce garçon de Serdaigle ? En plus, eux avaient l'air on ne peut plus ravis de se retrouver ensemble à Poufsouffle. Oui, ils étaient extatiques. Contrairement à lui.

Le seul point positif à tout ça était de savoir qu'il y avait un autre élève qui semblait encore plus dévasté par la nouvelle que lui, et cet autre élève était à présent assis à cinq couverts de l'endroit où Harry prit place.

 _EEE]  
_ |ò ó|  
| v |

Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

D'abord Millicent (même s'il devait admettre qu'une place à Poufsouffle lui convenait en réalité parfaitement), puis Pansy (qui était un peu trop à l'aise à son goût, assise à côté de Granger) et maintenant Potter.

Draco espérait que Blaise le rejoindrait bientôt. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul avec lui. **LUI** ! Le Sauveur du monde sorcier, un Potter, chez les Serpentards, ça n'était pas concevable ! Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur quelquepart. Ou c'était une blague -pas drôle - du Choixpeau, qui devrait sérieusement songer à prendre sa retraite avant de perdre complètement la tête. (Métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr car un chapeau, ça n'a pas de tête.) Ou alors quelqu'un lui avait peut-être jeté un sort de _Confusion_ ? Qui voudrait ensorceler le Choixpeau ? Les jumeaux Weasley lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais ils avaient quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps et surtout l'un des deux faisait partie des trop nombreuses pertes humaines de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort.

Qu'importait le coupable, il y avait une autre question à se poser : Pourquoi faire cela ? « _Pour m'emmerder, certainement »_ songea-t-il.

Seule récompense, Potter avait l'air tout aussi choqué que lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne faisait rien ? Quelqu'un devait y remédier. Ce n'était pas acceptable ! Son feu-Directeur de maison/professeur de potions adoré et de loin préféré/parrain énigmatique et protecteur de l'ombre, le charismatique Severus Snape lui manquait beaucoup, d'un seul coup. Il était évident que LUI aurait dit ou reniflé de dédain ou fait n'importe quoi pour rétablir la situation.

Malfoy glissa sur le banc pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Potter. Voilà, Draco avait agi pour montrer son désaccord. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce foutu Survivant à lunettes continuait de s'approcher de sa table au lieu de protester ou de faire demi-tour ? Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir ici comme si c'était normal. Ça ne l'était pas ! C'était scandaleux ! Draco était furieux.

YYIUL  
-O`O-  
| u |

Malfoy lui envoya un dernier regard meurtrier avant de l'ignorer complètement. Du moins, Harry le supposa. Nott- qui avait dû échanger de place avec Draco – était à présent assis entre Malfoy et lui. Théo était plus grand qu'Harry et Draco. Harry ne pouvait qu'apercevoir du coin de l'œil (Il ne les fixait pas !) le dos fin et musclé de Nott et parfois une mèche de cheveu blond. Il s'en fichait de toute façon d'avoir l'attention du blond.

Harry soupira. Cette huitième année était supposée être tranquille et reposante. Harry avait été ravi à l'idée de pouvoir finir sa scolarité et surtout impatient de partager du bon temps avec ses amis, sans constantes menaces de mort ou attaques envers sa personne par des forces obscures alliées à un psychopathe dangereux.

Peut-être même pouvait-il mettre à profit cette dernière année à Poudlard pour perdre sa virginité ?

À nouveau.

Oui, "à nouveau" parce que, techniquement, il l'avait perdue, en quelque sorte.

C'était après la fête –pas vraiment surprise- pour célébrer son dix-huitième anniversaire, au square Grimmauld.

Ginny et lui étaient nus dans le même lit, s'embrassant et s'enlaçant. C'était sympa. Vraiment. Puis, la main de Ginny vint agripper son sexe pour le caresser. Après cinq minutes, il n'était qu'à demi érigé, mais ces choses-là prenaient du temps. Peut-être. Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment songé avant. Pour sa défense, il avait passé plusieurs mois à traquer des Horcruxes et à se cacher de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Il avait combattu pendant la guerre et s'était sacrifié. Tout ça affecterait n'importe qui. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Il était peut-être aussi un peu (beaucoup) éméché. Quand Ginny écarta ses cuisses et qu'il glissa lentement entre, il fut pris d'un vertige. C'était bizarre. Humide, étroit, chaud. Mais plus bizarre encore, c'était lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux - il les avait fermés pour se concentrer et réprimer son haut-le-cœur - le moment d'après, il était seul dans le lit. C'était le matin.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé et honteux que lorsque Ginny lui raconta plus tard qu'il s'était évanoui au-dessus d'elle.

Elle n'était pas fâchée - merci Merlin - et franchement elle avait de quoi l'être, mais Harry savait qu'elle était triste et déçue. Lui aussi, il l'était parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été à la hauteur. Elle méritait mieux.

Harry n'était pas surpris quand elle lui annonça qu'elle voulait mettre un peu de distance entre eux pour réfléchir à leur relation.

Ils restèrent bons amis et Harry passa le mois d'août à chercher une solution pour arranger les choses. Même si au fond de lui, mais pas encore prêt à l'admettre, il savait que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant et que leur séparation était probablement définitive. Il ne devait plus se leurrer : avant même leur "première fois", certains signes étaient là : il ne ressentait plus cette douce sensation au ventre qu'il éprouvait auparavant quand elle était à ses côtés, ni cette étincelle de désir quand ils s'embrassaient.

Cependant, il tenta de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer ce soir-là.

Il découvrit, une nuit, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour que sa virilité soit tendue et gonflée au maximum. Allongé sur le dos, sobre, et quelques caresses longues et appuyées suffisaient. Ginny avait été trop douce et un peu trop pressée. La clé du succès était de garder un rythme régulier, sur toute la longueur, bien fort, pendant que sa main gauche massait ses testicules. _Oh, oui, ça c'était très agréable._ La preuve : des gouttes de sperme s'échappaient. Il passa son pouce sur le gland, avant d'enserrer son membre plus fermement encore et de descendre sa main jusqu'à la base. Il recommença le même geste encore, et encore et - _hmm oh oui! -_ encore, jusqu'à venir dans un long râle de plaisir.

Soulagé d'avoir atteint si rapidement la première étape, Harry se demanda s'il serait aussi facile d'y parvenir si quelqu'un d'autre le touchait de cette manière. Il n'était pas prêt à demander un coup de main pour le savoir à Ginny. Pas pour le moment et surtout pas après le fiasco de leur première fois. Il pouvait toujours avoir un avis sur le sujet de la part de son meilleur ami, mais tout son courage disparaissait dès que l'occasion d'aborder le sujet avec Ron se présentait. Parler de sexe avec Hermione était à proscrire. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des détails, dont il se serait bien passé, et qu'elle lui avait fournis, à propos du cycle menstruel de la femme.

Harry préféra donc s'entraîner seul pendant deux autres semaines. "C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron", disait le proverbe.

Il essaya d'autres positions : assis au bord du lit ; à genoux ; debout avec une main agrippée au poteau du lit ; dos contre le mur ; Il aimait particulièrement être à quatre pattes sur le lit, une main serrant le drap pendant que l'autre le branlait furieusement. Comme il avait vu faire ce jeune homme moldu une fois à la télévision. Harry avait bandé si fort cette fois-là en observant ce Moldu se donner du plaisir qu'il avait presque joui dans son pantalon sans même se toucher. Il n'en fut rien car Harry était trop choqué, au début, quand il réalisa que son excitation était provoquée par un mec. Bon plutôt bôgosse, musclé comme il faut et membré comme un putain d'hippogriffe, mais un mec quand même !

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être était-il simplement un adolescent avec des hormones en ébullition qui pouvait être excité devant n'importe quel genre de films érotiques ? Il devait approfondir les recherches sur le sujet.

Une semaine plus tard d'intenses investigations, Harry arriva à la conclusion que sa libido était bien plus réceptive et démonstrative envers les hommes que les femmes.

Donc oui, Harry espérait pouvoir expérimenter les plaisirs charnels, mais de préférence avec un homme.

Comment est-ce que ça allait bien pouvoir arriver s'il était coincé dans un dortoir avec 1) des Serpentards et 2) ce crétin égocentrique de Malfoy ?

Harry songeait réclamer à MacGonagall une chambre privée. Après tout, il avait sauvé toute l'école. Elle lui devait bien ça. Sauf que Harry n'était pas du genre à profiter de sa renommée pour avoir une faveur. Il pouvait peut-être amener Malfoy à demander à sa place. Lui, il ne se gênerait pas pour demander un service, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, il était peu probable que la directrice de Poudlard accepte. Dommage, car Harry avait la certitude qu'il lui serait pourtant si facile de pousser Malfoy à bout et d'obtenir cette requête.

La preuve : Harry n'avait pas mis deux pieds dans le nouveau dortoir que Draco (après un bref "ton lit est là et la salle de bain par là") lui faisait un discours sur les règles à suivre obligatoirement, sinon Malfoy aurait grand plaisir à lui pourrir chaque jour de sa dernière année.

Harry vit là sa chance de mettre son plan en action. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par l'entrée de Zabini, suivi de près par Nott.

« Hé salut, Potter! Bienvenue parmi les Serpentards !»

Blaise tendit sa main. Harry hésita deux secondes, puis fit un pas en avant pour lui serrer la main. Cependant, il se prit les pieds dans sa valise et faillit trébucher en avant. Par chance, Théo l'aida à retrouver son équilibre juste à temps en lui agrippant le bras. Harry le remercia et fut récompensé par un sourire charmeur éblouissant. Il avait la bouche sèche d'un seul coup. Il déglutit alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur les lèvres de Nott avant de remonter son regard vers ces sombres yeux couleur chocolat noir, puis à nouveau vers ses lèvres.

Heureusement, son attention fut détournée par la question de Blaise :

« J'espère que ce cher Draco ne t'importunait pas avec sa longue et ennuyeuse liste de - _il imita alors le ton guindé du blond_ \- "règles à respecter si tu ne veux pas qu'il te pourrisse l'année scolaire" ?»

« Va te faire foutre, Blaise » répondit Malfoy, avec nonchalance, et sans se froisser - ça devait être habituel - de l'imitation (plutôt réussie). Ce dernier était assis à son bureau en train d'écrire avec frénésie sur un parchemin (sûrement une lettre pour son père, supposa Harry).

\- C'est plus ou moins notre programme de la soirée, répliqua Zabini avec bonne humeur. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, puis prit la main de Nott.

Harry pouvait respirer à nouveau normalement, maintenant que Théo était à une distance plus respectable, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu et l'implication qui découlait de ses mots. Il vit les deux Serpentards -qui leur souhaitèrent "bonne nuit"- disparaître derrière les rideaux d'un des lits.

Draco leva simplement les yeux au ciel sans stopper son écriture. Il ne semblait pas très affecté. Alors qu'Harry était planté au milieu de la pièce, rougissant, parce que par la barbe de Merlin, ils n'allaient pas faire... Ça ? Maintenant ? … Avec eux encore présents dans le dortoir ?… Harry avait de nouveau des difficultés à respirer convenablement. Il faisait particulièrement chaud d'un seul coup. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air ou une douche froide. Très froide, pour faire descendre son début d'érection.

Dans une minute.

Quand l'afflux sanguin reviendrait irriguer les vaisseaux de son cerveau afin de lui permettre de donner l'ordre à ses jambes de se déplacer.

Non.

Maintenant.

Avant que Malfoy ne leva la tête et n'aperçut...

Trop tard.

 **A suivre…**


	2. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe" _A Fine Frenzy_ " _._

 **Rating** : M – contenu pour adulte explicite.

 **NdSs:** **Merci pour vos encouragements et de suivre cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-O'O-** **You picked me** **-O'O-**

 **Chapitre 2 :** ** _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. **

_EEE]  
_ | ô õ |  
*v *  
-

C'était exactement ce genre de situation que Draco voulait éviter et la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas de Potter ici. Par Salazar, comment était-il censé rester impassible et faire semblant de ne pas vouloir commettre un geste irrationnel, irréparable, défendu et totalement scandaleux qu'il regretterait aussitôt d'avoir fait, envers le héros binoclard quand ledit héros binoclard avait cette allure-là : les yeux grands ouverts et brillants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les joues délicieusement colorées et -ses yeux furent attirés par la bosse qui déformait le pantalon en face de lui - visiblement excité. _Merde._

Un gémissement se fit entendre. Un très discret soupir. Ça ne pouvait pas être Théo ou Blaise car ils utilisaient toujours un sort de Silence. C'était la règle numéro 24. Draco n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'évoquer à Potter, voilà pourquoi il les mettait toutes par écrit. Comme ça, il était certain que Potter n'aurait pas d'excuses pour ne pas s'en souvenir. Le gémissement ne venait pas non plus de Potter : celui-ci était comme figé par un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux et fit le vœu que cela ne soit qu'un autre de ces rêves inappropriés qu'il aurait voulu continuer à nier d'avoir. Mieux ça, plutôt que d'admettre que ce doux son très gênant venait de lui, alors qu'il ne dormait pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux, après quelques secondes. À sa grande surprise, Potter n'était plus là. Peut-être était-il vraiment en train de rêver ? Ou il sombrait lentement dans la folie ?

Non, malheureusement, aucune de ces options n'était la bonne, car Potter avait peut-être disparu, mais pas sa valise.

 _и  
_ -O-O-  
u  
-

Harry cogna –encore une fois - sa tête contre la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage. Lieu idéal pour se cacher et qu'il occupait depuis dix minutes en attendant que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse et que son érection disparaisse d'elle-même. En vain.

Il était fichu. Irrémédiablement fichu. Malfoy avait vu, fixé même d'une drôle de manière, son entrejambe. Puis, le blond avait émis un petit soupir, si discret qu'Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce bruit. Malfoy avait ensuite fermé les yeux parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le regarder. Il était certainement dégoûté par Harry. Donc Harry en avait profité pour se barrer en courant pour trouver une cachette et mourir de honte en paix.

Malfoy raconterait à ses amis Serpentards qu'Harry avait été excité à cause d'eux. Ils rigoleraient. Tout le monde à l'école rigolerait. Ensuite, ce serait au tour des journalistes de la _Gazette_ ou d'autres revues à scandales de faire les gros titres avec cette histoire. Et tous ses amis et les Weasley sauraient la vérité sur lui. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il attendait de leur annoncer la nouvelle car il n'était pas certain que cette attirance pour les hommes soit définitive. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une phase temporaire ? Un désir éphémère et une curiosité indépendante de sa volonté qui disparaîtraient une fois ses pulsions assouvies ?... De qui se fichait-il ?... Penser à deux hommes, nus, ensemble, qui s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, se caressaient, se frottaient sensuellement... Hum, tout ça quoi, ça l'émoustillait au plus haut point.

Au-delà de ça, il enviait la relation de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que celle de Blaise et Théo. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui partager des moments intimes et construire pas-à-pas les souvenirs d'une vie commune. Dans ce tableau, il se voyait aux côtés d'un homme. Quelqu'un qui le verrait en tant que Harry. Juste Harry, et non pas seulement Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort.

Il pensait avoir le temps de rencontrer cette personne et d'explorer toutes ses sensations nouvelles, à l'abri des regards et des chuchotements colporteurs. Tout ça semblait désormais compromis.

Le pire était d'admettre qu'il avait failli réajuster sa tenue devant Malfoy. Non, oubliez ça. Ce qui était encore pire était que pendant une demi-seconde, une pensée saugrenue lui était venue à l'esprit : le blond -s'il le voulait- aurait pu lui donner un coup de main pour apaiser la tension... _Fais chier_ , son entrejambe se gonflait à nouveau rien que d'imaginer la scène. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bordel ?! Il devait remédier à la situation, afin d'avoir les idées claires.

Harry ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et fit descendre sa braguette. Il glissa sa main à travers l'élastique de son caleçon et enroula ses doigts autour de son membre tremblant. _Oh, c'était bien mieux…_

La pensée que Draco Malfoy pouvait le toucher ainsi était ridicule. Peu importait que le blond soit attirant et bien foutu (Harry était myope, pas aveugle !) il ne l'appréciait pas. Il savait que Malfoy ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Ce dernier aurait été scandalisé et aurait déversé sa colère et son dégoût d'être dans une chambre avec un pervers comme Harry. Harry lui aurait fermé sa belle gueule d'un coup de poing. Peut-être devrait-il y retourner et faire juste ça ?

Il ne pouvait pas… pas pour l'instant.

Ses vas-et-viens avec sa main étaient rapides et brutaux. Il était en colère et, _nggh_ , si prêt de la délivrance. De la sueur perlait sur son front, qu'il essuya du revers de son autre main, et dans le dos, car il portait bien trop de vêtements. Il aurait dû faire ça tranquillement et proprement sous la douche. Cela avait été sa première idée, mais ce con prétentieux de Malfoy était assis à son bureau, juste à côté de la salle de bain.

Le blond aurait deviné ce qu'Harry y faisait réellement.

 _Stupide Malfoy_. _Stupide Malfoy. Stupide Mal..._

Harry atteignit la jouissance subitement, dans un cri sourd.

Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. _Whaoh,_ cette fois-ci avait été intense et _arf, salissante._ Ses doigts étaient collants et une tache maculait l'avant de son pantalon. Il se nettoya du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec un sort ; attendit encore cinq minutes : le temps de chasser de son esprit cette conclusion ridicule qu'il venait d'atteindre le septième ciel en songeant à Draco Malfoy ; puis s'en alla finalement, plus honteux et désemparé que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

\- -  
v  
-

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, avec un léger grincement qui fut suivi d'un " _pffchuuut_ " peu discret. Il était deux heures dix du matin et Potter était _enfin_ de retour. Draco vit dans la pénombre du dortoir la silhouette de Potter se mouvoir, avec difficulté, comme s'il était perdu, jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'échoua maladroitement après s'être pris les pieds dans un objet posé à terre -sa valise, certainement. Après un grognement étouffé, Harry entreprit de se déshabiller sans prendre la peine de se relever du lit, ce qui augmentait considérablement la difficulté de la tâche. C'était bizarre et presque comique à voir.

Draco se retourna de l'autre côté du lit, quand il distingua une chemise être posée sans ménagement à terre suivie du bruit d'un zip de fermeture éclair, et ferma ses yeux épuisés. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. C'était toujours comme ça, la veille d'une rentrée scolaire. En plus celle-ci était toute particulière : c'était la dernière ; Voldemort n'était plus une menace ; Potter avait changé de maison, mais il se permettait toujours de se balader dans les couloirs -ou Merlin savait où- en dehors des heures autorisées, provoquant chez le blond de l'agacement et dans une moindre mesure une certaine forme d'inquiétude de ne pas le voir revenir, parce que ça signifiait que Peeves (ou Rusard) avait alerté McGonagall qu'un intrus errait dans les couloirs la nuit.

Son agacement se transforma en colère car il se sentait ridicule d'avoir veillé si tard, pour rien. À cause de Potter, encore une fois. Draco soupira et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand il fut brutalement réveillé par un chatouillement dans le cou, moins d'une minute (ou une heure ?... Bien trop tôt, pour sûr! ) après avoir salué Morphée. Il se releva, alerte, prêt à se défendre à mains nues, mais se heurta le front à un nez.

Potter et lui poussèrent un râle de douleur simultanément. Après quelques instants, Draco constata qu'il avait eu plus de peur que de mal, mais il avait toujours eu une propension aux effets dramatiques. Il laissa sa paume de main contre sa tempe, comme si ça pouvait vraiment l'aider. La douleur de Potter semblait bien réelle et plus importante :

« Ah, pardon… grommela-t-il, ses mains couvrant une partie de son visage. Plus distinctement : Merde, je crois que je saigne.»

Aussitôt, Draco prit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort pour le soigner avant qu'une tache de sang ne vienne souiller ses draps de soie. C'était pour sauver sa literie délicate et non un quelconque geste altruiste envers Potter qu'il le fit.

Harry, qui avait décidé de s'asseoir sur le lit sans y être invité –le rustre !-, le remercia quand même. Draco lui intima de parler moins fort, s'il ne voulait pas réveiller tout le monde, ainsi que de s'éloigner parce que son haleine empestait l'alcool. Harry s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et admit avec un hoquet (sans savoir chuchoter apparemment, ce qui contraignit le blond à lancer un sort d'insonorisation) qu'il avait effectivement bu un peu trop de cette liqueur à la prune trouvée dans les cuisines de Poudlard, grâce à l'aide d'un elfe de maison qui était bien plus sympathique que Kreattur (en même temps, c'était pas très difficile de l'être) mais moins marrant que Dobby. À la mention du prénom de l'elfe, Harry resta silencieux et pensif. Draco pouvait voir la tristesse sur son visage, mêlée à une autre chose difficile à discerner. Draco s'inquiéta qu'il puisse se mettre à pleurer, s'évanouir ou pire : vomir. Il voyait déjà les gros titres de la _Gazette_ : " _Harry Potter_ _noyé dans une mare de vomi, dans le lit d'un Ex-Mangemort._ " Draco se devait d'éviter d'associer le nom de sa famille à ce genre de scandale.

Il fit venir à l'aide d'un " _Accio_ " une fiole de potion, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Harry finit par lui avouer pourquoi il l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Du moins, il s'apprêtait à le faire, mais un détail vint troubler son récit :

« C'est de la vraie soie ? questionna-t-il en caressant un pan du drap.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Hmm, c'est agréable et doux. »

Sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la jambe de Draco, à hauteur du genou. Le blond se racla la gorge, créa une diversion en versant la potion anti-gueule-de-bois dans le verre d'eau et annonça :

« Si c'est pour parler de ce qui s'est passé avant ta fuite de ce soir, ça aurait pu attendre demain matin. Il n'y a rien à dire en plus : crois-le ou non, Potter, t'es pas le premier mec à avoir eu un moment embarrassant au mauvais moment. Évite juste de te faire surprendre par Blaise : il a un goût prononcé pour les commérages et le chantage. S'il t'avait vu, tu en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Tu ne vas rien leur dire, toi ?

» Il y avait une vraie inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Non. Bois ça. »

Harry le remercia, avala le remède et remercia encore une fois Draco pour sa gentillesse. La sincérité dans sa voix troubla Draco. Il s'empressa de renvoyer Potter dormir dans son lit, avant que la potion n'agisse complètement pour les six prochaines heures : ce détail, il le garda pour lui. Oui, il y avait des limites à sa gentillesse. Après tout la devise de Poudlard le disait clairement de faire attention à ne pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort.

 **A suivre…**


	3. Il était irrémédiablement foutu

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe" _A Fine Frenzy_ " _._

 **Rating** : K+

 **NdSs : Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**-O'O-** **You picked me** **-O'O-**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Il était irrémédiablement foutu.**

 _и  
_ -O-O-  
u  
-

À son grand étonnement – et soulagement – Malfoy n'avait effectivement rien confié à ses amis (ou alors ils prétendaient ne pas savoir, pour le tourmenter certainement) ni à l'école : pas de regards bizarres ou de chuchotements inhabituels (pas plus que d'habitude du moins) et pas non plus aux journaux : il y avait bien un article dans la _Gazette_ au sujet de son changement de maison, mais c'était tout.

Harry était content de pouvoir oublier ce moment de gêne et faire comme s'il n'avait pas eu lieu. Il n'allait certainement pas prendre l'initiative d'en rediscuter avec Malfoy, si ce dernier avait choisi d'en faire de même.

Ce premier jour commençait donc normalement, comme un autre. Seulement, ça n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Tout d'abord, Harry partageait une chambre avec trois Serpentards.

(Certes, il n'y avait pas de ronflements sonores et la décoration mise à part, ça restait un dortoir comme un autre, mais c'était quand même bizarre d'être là, avec eux et de voir la tête de Malfoy au réveil... Image qu'il aurait du mal à effacer de sa mémoire, même avec un _Obliviate.)_

Ensuite, il s'asseyait à leur table pour le petit déjeuner.

(Là aussi, sur le principe, ça restait les mêmes tables, un banc identique à celui de Gryffondor et il avait droit à un vrai festin. Cependant, l'appétit lui manquait car il avait été frappé d'une migraine soudaine.)

Enfin, il portait une cravate à rayures vertes et argentées !

(Pas besoin d'en dire davantage... Et non, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, ou encore vous, madame Pomfresh, ce n'est pas parce que le vert faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux qu'il devait s'en réjouir !... Oui, pardon, il voulait dire "merci" pour la potion anti-maux de tête.)

Seul réconfort, il pouvait voir ses amis pendant les cours. Mais, le destin était un sale traître, sournois et cruel. Harry dut faire équipe avec Malfoy dès le premier cours de potions. Tout ça parce que Slughorn avait choisi l'ordre alphabétique des prénoms ( _Sérieusement, qui faisait ça ?!)_ pour constituer les binômes, à l'année. _(Non mais quelle idée à la con !)_ Autant dire que les deux heures de classe semblèrent durer une éternité. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, à l'exception des ordres donnés par Malfoy, pendant qu'ils préparaient leur potion. Harry suivit les directives sans broncher. C'était une attitude très mature de sa part. Ça évitait les disputes et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'une part enfouie en lui adorait recevoir des ordres, surtout donnés par une voix rauque et suave telle que celle de Malfoy.

Non.

Aucun rapport, du tout.

« Excellent travail, messieurs » les félicita Horace à la fin du cours quand ils lui donnèrent leur flacon de potion.

Harry sourit et fut surpris de voir Draco lui sourire en retour, avant que le blond ne réalisa qui il avait devant lui et ses traits redevinrent à nouveau sérieux et froids, même si dans ses yeux une petite étincelle de fierté et de joie brillait, à l'annonce de leur note par le professeur de potions.

Malfoy ramassa son sac et alors qu'il passait à côté d'Harry, il lui chuchota :

« Merci Potter, de ne pas avoir complètement ruiné la potion. »

« De rien » lui répondit Harry après quelques secondes – un remerciement de la part du blond à son égard, c'était une première ! – mais Malfoy était déjà parti.

¬ ¬  
v  
~

Draco savait qu'il aurait dû fermer sa bouche à la fin du cours de potion. _Toujours tourner sept fois sa langue dans la bouche (de Potter)_ _avant de s'exprimer._ Ce qu'il avait dit à Potter résonnait presque comme un compliment, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, ni son intention ! Il voulait prévenir Potter, l'avertir : celui-ci devrait travailler plus, surtout s'ils étaient condamnés à faire équipe ensemble jusqu'à la fin des examens ; et pointer que la potion était un succès grâce aux seules compétences de Draco. Un Moldu de cinq ans aurait pu aider Draco comme l'avait fait le Balafré. Draco avait souri poliment pendant que leur professeur était dans les parages. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire semblant avec Snape. Slughorn était faussement convaincu que Potter avait des capacités dans sa matière enseignée. Draco devait admettre qu'en sixième année, Potter avait progressé considérablement en potion, mais le blond avait toujours soupçonné le précieux _Élu_ de tricher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses soupçons étaient fondés, bien sûr. Le professeur Snape avait mentionné le vol de son manuel de _Potions Avancés,_ et désigné le coupable comme étant Potter. Cet aveu avait été fait quand Snape pensait –à tord- que Draco dormait à l'infirmerie, après l'incident du _Sectumsempra._ Draco savait donc que Potter était un tricheur. Ce premier devoir lui prouva raison : Potter semblait totalement perdu et ne savait clairement pas quoi faire avec les _trompettes des Anges_ posées devant lui. Du coup, c'était à Draco de jouer les sauveurs (oui, il nota aussi l'ironie à tout ça) et de prendre la situation en main, avant que ce crétin incapable et myope fasse quelque chose de stupide qui compromettrait la réussite de leur potion. Bien sûr, Potter accepta l'aide de Draco, avec entrain. Le blond ne lui laissa de toute façon pas d'autres choix.

Et maintenant, Potter pensait que Draco était reconnaissant d'avoir travaillé avec lui.

Le Balafré avait même l'audace de s'asseoir, volontairement, avec un sourire timide, à ses côtés pendant le cours suivant : Histoire de la Magie.

Draco avait réservé cette place pour Pansy ! Et non PAS pour les fesses du Sauveur ! Draco s'empressa de lui clarifier les choses. Bon, il se pouvait qu'il ait un peu crié ces mots. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Le sourire de Potter disparut et il le regarda, blessé, avec des yeux humides de petit Croup battu.

Tant mieux, les choses se devaient d'être comme avant entre eux. Potter le comprit aussi : il se leva et trouva une place libre, à deux tables sur la gauche derrière Draco.

Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy occupa le siège à côté de Draco :

« Tu ferais mieux de changer d'attitude avec lui, si tu veux encore avoir une chance de le séduire. »

Draco la fixa comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé sur le front.

« Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si surpris. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. »

Draco n'avait très certainement jamais, ô grand jamais, dit cela !... Comme ça. Pouvait-elle parler moins fort ?!

Pansy – _cette peau de vache -_ leva un sourcil à la manière des Malfoy et le défia de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Il la regarda l'air mauvais.

Elle ne broncha pas d'un cil.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma d'un coup, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle lui sourit, contente d'elle.

Il soupira.

 _D'accord,_ il se pouvait qu'il ait vaguement évoqué -peu subtilement- cette possibilité, une fois. Ou deux. Lors d'une soirée à la _Tête de sanglier,_ durant laquelle ils dînèrent – si cette tourte tiède à moitié en miettes pouvait constituer un « diner » - et partagèrent une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu de Blishen, aromatisé à la cannelle.

En attendant le dessert, Pansy l'interrogea sur les motivations réelles de leur rendez-vous, puisque visiblement il préférait mater les fesses du serveur plutôt que le décolleté plongeant de la jeune femme. Il avala son deuxième verre cul sec et révéla un nom : "Potter".

Pansy qui pianotait ses doigts manucurés avec soin contre son premier verre quasiment plein, attendit patiemment qu'il développe ses propos. Tout ce que le sorcier sang-pur voulait était qu'elle l'aide à trouver un moyen d'aborder Potter car Draco souhaitait récupérer sa baguette en bois d'aubépine.

Il savait que Potter l'avait toujours. En plus, Celui-qui-a-Survécu utilisait celle en bois de houx. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en posséder deux, bordel !

Draco était ivre – de colère – ce qui expliquerait pourquoi après avoir parlé quasiment tout le reste de la soirée des " _baguettes"_ de Saint Potter, il avoua à Pansy qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Le Survivant n'avait qu'à demander. Parce que Draco avait vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT très envie de (Potter) récupérer sa baguette. Un long silence avait suivi sa confession. Pansy lui avait gentiment tapoté le bras, avant d'annoncer elle-même avoir un faible pour les Gryffondors à la chevelure rousse flamboyante.

Un autre silence avait suivi. Puis, ils avaient éclaté tous les deux de rire (Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour pleurer de désespoir) et porté des toasts à leurs amourettes pathétiques d'adolescents.

Draco regrettait maintenant de lui avoir gardé une place, car Pansy passa le reste de la leçon à lui murmurer, de temps en temps, des plans tordus pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher de Potter.

Draco n'était pas intéressé par ses élucubrations incompréhensibles et absurdes. Il essayait juste d'écouter la voix soporifique du professeur Binns et de prendre des notes sur Potter.

 _Un instant ! Quoi ?!_ _Oh, super_ , Binns faisait un aparté sur la première guerre. Il avait mentionné l'armée rebelle de Dumbledore, aussi connue sous le nom d' _Ordre du Phénix_ et il était entrain de lister ces courageux membres, dont les parents de Potter. Draco, automatiquement, se retourna vers Harry, pour le narguer d'un sourire mauvais. Cependant, son visage resta neutre lorsque les yeux verts brillants le fixèrent. Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il brisa le contact visuel en premier car il avait peur de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, comme se lever de table, se diriger vers Potter et effacer sa tristesse d'un doux baiser. Il fit semblant d'être attentif et concentré sur la leçon. Il échoua, bien sûr, car il sentait sur lui le regard pénétrant de Potter, du moins il l'imagina. Comme il passa le temps restant jusqu'à la sonnerie à fantasmer sur un premier baiser avec le Balafré : Où aurait-il lieu ? Comment s'y prendrait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il éprouverait ? Etc., etc.

Sa conclusion : Il était irrémédiablement foutu.

 **A suivre…**


	4. Sans commentaire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe " _A Fine Frenzy_ " _._

 **Rating** : K+

* * *

 **-O'O- You picked** **me** **-O'O-**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Sans commentaire…**

 _и  
_ -O-O-  
u  
-

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un calme plat. En quelque sorte. Malfoy avait décidé d'ignorer Harry quand ils étaient dans la même pièce et vraisemblablement il évitait autant qu'il le pouvait de justement se retrouver avec Harry au même endroit. Ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry et il commençait à perdre patience. Il avait cru d'abord que le blond préparait un mauvais coup, mais Harry s'était juré à lui-même de ne plus jamais être obsédé par Malfoy. D'accord, il avait peut-être regardé une fois ou deux la Carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier les allées et venues du blond, juste au cas où. Cela dit, pas une fois il ne l'avait suivi, intentionnellement. C'était simplement une coïncidence si leurs chemins se croisèrent aussi souvent. Faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient désormais en commun chacun des amis chez les Gryffondors. Ça n'avait donc absolument rien à voir avec une stupide obsession. Hermione devait choisir à tout prix un autre vocabulaire. Elle était la sorcière la plus brillante et intelligente de leur génération. Elle pouvait au moins faire l'effort de désigner sa relation avec Malfoy –ou plutôt son manque de relation – avec un mot plus adéquat.

« D'accord, à l'avenir, j'emploierai le mot "monomane", si tu préfères » indiqua la jeune femme, qui était calée confortablement sur le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, entre Ron et Harry, pour lire la Gazette.

« Mono...quoi ? » interrogea Ron après avoir croqué un morceau de baguette magique à la réglisse.

« Un monomane : quelqu'un qui est atteint de monomanie.»

Face au silence, elle jeta un regard à ses camarades. En voyant les visages perplexes, elle expliqua avec un soupir :

« C'est quelqu'un qui a une idée fixe.

\- Ah » fit simplement Ron, son attention déviée sur l'ouverture d'un paquet de chocogrenouille.

« Il n'y a pas de différence, c'est juste un synonyme » se renfrogna Harry.

« Si, il y en a une, continua Hermione. Être monomaniaque, ça te rend heureux. »

Harry préféra ne rien répliquer. Il était bien trop ébranlé et confus par ses propos totalement absurdes. Elle se trompait : ce n'était pas de la joie qu'il éprouvait à la pensée de Draco Malfoy. Au contraire...

Surtout qu'en ce moment Malfoy l'évitait ou plutôt l'ignorait. Heureusement, Zabini et Nott étaient bien plus sympathiques envers lui. Zabini lui faisait un peu penser à Seamus : drôle, avec un goût prononcé pour l'humour grivois, et expansif. Théodore était plus discret et très studieux. Il souriait aussi beaucoup et son regard était très expressif.

Tous les deux acceptaient Harry comme l'un des leurs.

Alors, pourquoi le blond peroxydé était-il un tel connard ?

Blaise adorait titiller son ami à ce sujet. En général, Malfoy ne répliquait rien. De temps en temps, par contre, il lui envoyait des piques bien senties, mais Zabini semblait ne pas vouloir se vexer pour si peu. Secrètement, Harry aimait bien quand ça arrivait. Il devenait même limite nostalgique de ce temps où Malfoy et lui s'insultaient. Ça ne lui manquait pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'au moins Draco s'intéressait à lui et lui adressait la parole. Pourquoi cherchait-il à tout prix l'attention du blond ? Ron se posait aussi la question. Harry n'avait pas de réponse à lui fournir.

« Au moins, comme ça, Hermione arrêtera de vous comparer à deux rapaces en pleine parade nuptiale » énonça le rouquin, qui fit la moue car son stock de friandises de la journée était épuisé, mais pas son appétit. Pendant qu'il fouillait dans le tas d'emballages vides à la recherche d'une sucrerie peut-être égarée, Harry -surpris et un brin énervé - chercha des explications auprès de son amie :

« Calme-toi, fit celle-ci en repliant le journal et cherchant le confort dans les bras de son petit-ami, qui dût se résoudre à stopper ses recherches de bonbons. C'était simplement le mime de Pansy qui prêtait à confusion.

\- Mon imitation était parfaitement réalisée, Granger. »

L'intervention de la jeune femme surprit Harry et Ron. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue descendre l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Elle leur proposa une patacitrouille. Les deux garçons déclinèrent son offre. Hermione se laissa tenter, au grand dam de Ron qui visiblement regrettait son choix, mais n'osait pas changer d'avis. Pansy s'installa sur un fauteuil et termina sa plume en sucre (sous l'oeil faussement pas intéressé de Ron quelque peu perplexe par la manière que sa camarade avait de manger sa sucrerie) avant de dire :

« Tu as quand même trouvé, après coup, la réponse : "Harry et Draco font du Quidditch."

Les trois Gryffondors rigolèrent et, pour la première fois depuis son changement de maison, Harry ne regretta pas de ne plus en faire partie.

 **-O'O-**

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, une semaine après la rentrée, Blaise conseilla -une fois de plus - à Draco d'arrêter d'ignorer Harry et de s'adresser à lui, comme avec ses amis. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de détester Harry et passer à autre chose, histoire que leur dernière année ne soit pas gâchée ?

Harry avait suivi leur échange avec attention et appréhension, tout en feignant d'être absorbé par la lecture d'un chapitre d'Arithmancie. Harry ne suivait pas ce cours. Théo, oui. Le manuel lui appartenait. Tout comme les quatre autres ouvrages posés sur la table qu'il occupait avec Harry. Ce dernier avait eu l'intention de réviser pour le cours de potions du lendemain, histoire de ne pas paraître un total idiot auprès de son binôme imposé qui faisait de même dans la tranquillité du dortoir.

Harry faisait des efforts, cependant sa concentration était sans cesse détournée par quelque chose : les doigts de Nott qui pianotait silencieusement la couverture du grimoire qu'il lisait ; le grain de beauté dans son cou ; le bout de sa plume contre sa lèvre charnue ; la boulette de papier qui frôla son oreille avant d'atterrir sur la table à côté du livre de potions d'Harry résolument fermé ; son sourire franc et joyeux en lisant le mot doux de Zabini qu'il alla rejoindre deux minutes plus tard, après avoir marqué sa page de livre ; le cri de protestation de Malfoy et son arrivée remarquée dans la salle commune après s'être indigné de ne pouvoir bosser tranquillement (il s'installa avec son manuel de potions sur le canapé) ; le silence pesant brisé au bout de quelques minutes par le bruit d'une pomme croquée ; une mèche blonde qui glissait subrepticement sur la tempe et menaçait de finir sa course devant l'œil gauche de Malfoy ; le dilemme intérieur d'aller aborder Malfoy pour remettre cette mèche contre sa tempe plutôt que derrière l'oreille comme Draco venait de le faire, et lui proposer de réviser ensemble ; un énième bout de pomme croqué et l'extrémité d'un pouce léché pour en enlever la goutte de jus ; une gifle mentale pour effacer l'image obscène associée de son esprit.

Harry prit à ce moment le mauvais livre sans le savoir et recula sa chaise, prêt à se lever. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Théo et Blaise revinrent de leur pause. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir à quelle activité les deux adolescents s'étaient adonnés. Théo - qui avait relevé ses manches et défait le bouton en partant du col de sa chemise- retourna à ses devoirs, pas gêné qu'Harry ait emprunté son livre : il pouvait même le garder jusqu'au lendemain s'il le désirait. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se donner contenance. _S'il savait ce qu'il désirait, là, tout de suite._ Il remercia Théo tout en se traitant d'idiot pour, entre autre, sa méprise de livre.

Tandis que Blaise - de très très bonne humeur - décida d'envahir l'espace personnel de son meilleur ami –de _pas_ très très bonne humeur-. Une seule parole échangée et Blaise se retrouva, fièrement, avec le quart de pomme restant qu'il dévora avec bonheur en trois bouchées. Il retint par la manche Draco, qui prétexta vouloir retrouver le calme du dortoir, et ils entamèrent leur discussion.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire : il était trop tard pour changer de livre puisque ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il l'avait dans les deux mains et qu'il fixait une page ouverte au hasard. Il tenta un discret coup d'œil vers les deux adolescents assis sur le canapé de la salle commune. Manque de bol, puisqu'il était le sujet central de leur conversation, leurs regards étaient également portés sur lui. Il était un Serpentard, il ne rougirait pas... trop.

Harry sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Théo s'était relevé et posté à ses côtés :

« Blaise a raison. _("Toujours!" ajouta l'intéressé.)_ Tu devrais donner une chance à Harry de le connaître et de te connaître. Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose et n'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu : Être son ami ? »

Harry sentit la pression sur son épaule se resserrer en un geste réconfortant et chaleureux. Très chaleureuse : Sa paume de main était particulièrement chaude. Harry aurait préféré que la conversation se déroule sans les quelques autres élèves présents dans la pièce. Il pressentit la réponse du blond dont le regard était colérique : Harry avait fait le choix de rejeter son amitié, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis et blablabla. Pourtant, sa voix traînante lui sembla dénuée de toute émotion quand il indiqua, ses yeux obstinément braqués sur la main de Théo :

« Bizarre. J'ai cherché partout. Dans les armoires, les tiroirs, les moindres recoins.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? questionna Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus dans les livres. Rien. Ça n'existe pas.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea à son tour Nott.

\- Le parchemin qui stipule que je voudrais avoir ton avis sur mes choix personnels ou ce texte de loi universel qui décrète que ton opinion vaut effectivement quelque chose, pour moi. »

Draco fixait à présent dans les yeux Théo qui avait enlevé sa main de l'épaule d'Harry. D'accord, la répartie du blond pouvait être méchamment acerbe. Pourtant, pour Harry c'était un trait de caractère qui faisait partie intégrante de Malfoy. Il n'aurait en rien voulu qu'il s'en débarrasse.

Sans un mot de plus, Malfoy replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant les trois demandes de Blaise (contrarié) de s'excuser auprès de son petit-ami, dont il n'hésiterait pas à défendre l'honneur par un duel, puis la remarque de Blaise qui lui reprochait d'être aussi têtu que Lucius. Harry vit le poing de Draco se serrer brièvement à la mention de son père. Le brun quitta la pièce sans savoir si les deux amis se bagarreraient ou non.

 _EEE]  
_ | ø ó |  
| v#|  
-

Sans commentaire...

 **A suivre…**

 **(Bien sûr, vous, vous avez le droit de faire tous les commentaires que vous voulez ! ^^)**


	5. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe" _A Fine Frenzy_ " _._

 **Rating** : K+

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-O'O-** **You picked me** **-O'O-**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.**

 _EEE]  
_ | ø ó | _  
_| v#| _  
_-

Sans commentaire...

Pansy n'insista pas. Curieusement. Quand Pomfresh quitta le chevet de l'adolescent, après l'avoir examiné, Pansy avait même ce petit sourire en coin agaçant. Draco lâcha, après un moment, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu un peu plus de compassion :

« Je le déteste. »

Pansy rétorqua avec un très grand sérieux :

« Je suis enceinte.

\- Quoi ?! De qui ?

\- Ah, pardon mon chou, je croyais qu'on jouait à "Qui dira le plus gros mensonge de l'année." »

Draco croisa les bras, contrarié :

« Je ne mens pas. Il m'a jeté deux maléfices cuisants. Tu m'entends ? Deux ! Et…

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie d'aller crier ailleurs, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Tenez, pour votre œil. »

Pomfresh lui donna un flacon avec une pommade de couleur jaune (à base d'essence de Murlap, reconnut Malfoy) à appliquer pendant deux jours sur le contour de son oeil droit.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent l'infirmerie pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils n'avaient pas fait cinq mètres que Draco poursuivit la conversation interrompue quelques instants plus tôt :

« Il m'a attaqué alors que j'étais sans défense ! Quand on se bat en duel, la moindre des politesses est d'attendre que son adversaire soit prêt.

\- C'est comme au bon vieux temps. Ça m'étonne qu'il ait mis si longtemps, vu comment tu le traites.

\- Tu es censée prendre ma défense, pas te réjouir ni lui donner des excuses pour ses actes. »

Pansy lui tapota le bras avec un condescendant "Là, là." Elle ajouta ensuite, en sortant quelque chose de sa poche :

« Tu veux une friandise pour te consoler ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui : Weasley ? »

Pour une fois, elle ne répliqua rien. Elle piocha dans le paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et il lui demanda, perplexe :

« Depuis quand est-ce que _tu_ raffoles des sucreries ? »

Elle haussa simplement des épaules et dit :

« Les gens changent. »

Draco renifla d'un air dédaigneux, avant de préciser :

« Non, mais ils aimeraient le faire croire.

\- Peu importe. »

Parkinson rangea le paquet de bonbons dans sa poche et se força à avaler la dragée goût noisette qu'elle venait de mettre en bouche.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle l'interrogea :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté : comment as-tu réussi à énerver Potter pour qu'il te jette ces sorts ? »

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et la fixa incrédule. Il se dépêcha de lui clarifier le quiproquo :

« Potter n'y est pour rien ! (Draco ignora le regard déçu de son amie face à cette révélation.) C'est Blaise qui m'a attaqué sans prévenir !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Ils se remirent en chemin et Draco finit par lui dire ( _en omettant certains détails)_ :

« Parce qu'il se peut que j'aie insulté Théo _(j'ai-les-mains-baladeuses-sur-Potter)_ et ensuite ( _quand Potter est parti)_ sa mère aussi. _(Il n'aurait pas dû mentionner Lucius devant Potter !)_

\- Tu peux être chanceux qu'il ne t'a pas jeté un Impardonnable.

\- Je sais, il me l'a dit lui-même quand je me suis excusé. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte ouverte de la Grande Salle.

« Bon, tu vas me raconter tout ça, après le dîner, en détail et depuis le début, car j'ai comme l'intuition que Potter est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Tu traînes trop avec Granger, ça commence à se voir.

\- Je vais prendre ceci comme un compliment. »

Pansy se pencha sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent chacun leur table.

 _и  
_ -O-O-  
u  
-

Le jeudi matin de la deuxième semaine de septembre, Malfoy était atrocement silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. (Depuis la bagarre entre Draco et Blaise, l'ambiance était tendue, malgré le fait que les deux amis aient fait la paix.) C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne remarqua pas Harry qui arrivait en sens inverse depuis la salle de bain. Harry ne le vit pas non plus car il était occupé à essuyer la buée sur ses lunettes avec un pan de sa chemise entrouverte. Leur collision fut inévitable. Harry faillit en lâcher ses lunettes par terre. Elles durent leur salut aux doigts agiles d'Harry prisonniers contre le ventre plat du blond. L'excuse mourut au bord des lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor quand Draco, qui recula subitement comme si le contact l'avait brûlé, l'insulta :

« Putain Potter, tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu mets les pieds ?! »

Harry était prêt à lui répliquer le fond de sa pensée une bonne fois pour toutes, mais l'intervention de Zabini l'en empêcha :

« Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche on dirait, fit remarquer Blaise qui laçait ses chaussures, assis sur le bord du lit de Nott.

\- Au moins, il adresse enfin la parole à Harry. C'est un bon signe, y'a de l'amélioration, ajouta Théo qui, lui aussi sur son lit, lisait un manuel de _Runes anciennes_.

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre !

\- Un plan à trois ? D'accord, mais il y a quelques règles à respecter...

\- Blaise... » Théo lui intima de ne pas continuer plus loin son discours, d'une simple pression sur le bras.

Malfoy était de toute manière déjà parti, en claquant la porte.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, il finira bien par devenir plus aimable avec toi. Éventuellement. »

Théo se voulait rassurant. La caresse sur son épaule dura deux longues secondes. Harry lutta pour ne pas s'appuyer plus près du corps de Théo, ni de ronronner de bonheur. Harry savait qu'il était pathétique d'éprouver cette sorte d'attirance envers son camarade. Théo était amical et très tactile. Ça s'arrêtait là.

« Je plaisantais, tout à l'heure. »

Le regard d'Harry dévia du doux et bienveillant visage de Théo vers celui, renfermé et dur, de Blaise. Ce dernier avait encerclé la taille de son petit ami.

« Je ne partage pas » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire froid et menaçant. Le message était clair : Blaise était possessif et il ferait tout pour garder Théo auprès de lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacé de l'attitude et du comportement jaloux de son amant, avant de sourire avec fierté car cet amant jaloux était à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry se retourna aussitôt dans l'autre sens. Il était capable de contrôler son corps et ses réactions inappropriées un certain laps de temps, mais mieux valait ne pas trop le tenter quand même.

 _и  
_ -O-O-

Harry retourna à son dortoir après le déjeuner, pour récupérer son balai et se changer. Il avait prévu un rapide vol avec Ron, avant leur prochain cours. Harry donna le mot de passe, traversa la salle commune de Serpentard et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Malfoy, allongé sur son lit, avec de la compagnie : Pansy Parkinson était serrée dans ses bras. Ils étaient … euh, enlacés. C'était une vision étrange. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que le blond soit un partisan des câlins affectueux. Surpris, Malfoy lança un sort avec sa baguette sur les rideaux pour les fermer, non sans cracher un cinglant :

« Y'a rien à voir ici, alors dégage, Potter ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois et sortit à vive allure. La porte se referma avec un fracassant « Bam ». Ou c'était peut-être le bruit de son cœur ? Mais Harry choisit de l'ignorer. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, tenta-t-il de se résonner et de se convaincre. Ils étaient seulement allongés côte à côte, entièrement habillés (seules leurs chaussures avaient été enlevées) dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ça avait quand même l'air d'être un moment intime.

Harry avait besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais pour chasser cette image de son esprit.

 _« Zut, j'ai oublié mon balai »_ se rappela Harry alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, dans un couloir menant au hall d'entrée du château. Tant pis, il en emprunterait un à un Gryffondor ou alors Ron et lui partagerait celui du rouquin. N'importe quelle alternative était acceptable plutôt que de retourner là-bas.

ô ô  
v  
^

« Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, merci Pansy. J'en avais besoin.

\- De rien. On remet ça quand tu veux. »

L'adolescente lui embrassa la joue, avant de caler confortablement sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Draco passa à plusieurs reprises ses doigts dans la chevelure foncée de Pansy.

C'était l'anniversaire de Crabbe. Théo et Blaise avaient peut-être oublié la date, mais pas Draco. Ce dernier avait voulu leur rappeler quel jour c'était, à leur réveil, mais Potter était là. Potter était constamment là. (Et plus seulement dans ses rêves.) Ce qui constituait un vrai problème. Draco avait la désagréable impression de revivre sa sixième année, avec ce sentiment que Potter épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, et le suivait partout – sans aucune discrétion, en plus !-

Bien sûr, Pansy pointa du doigt avec une pertinence agaçante (car il ne pouvait la contredire) :

« Potter est désormais à Serpentard et vos meilleurs amis respectifs sont chez Gryffondor. Comment pourrait-il t'éviter ? »

Ennuyant de voir qu'elle visait juste. Il garda cette pensée pour lui et continua à se plaindre. Pansy n'était pas dupe :

« Oui, oui, comme si d'un seul coup, tu n'appréciais pas d'être le centre d'attention de Potter, ni le fait qu'il puisse te mater les fesses à la moindre occasion.»

Vraiment ennuyant.

Encore plus agaçant était l'attitude de Potter qui essayait désespérément d'engager la conversation avec lui ou les autres Serpentards, souriant avec les amis de Draco ! L'héritier Malfoy ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Par conséquent, il resta distant et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi. Seulement, le corps chaud et musclé du Survivant entra brièvement en contact avec le sien. Draco avait réagi de manière disproportionnée, il en avait conscience. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu avouer à Potter :

« J'ai besoin d'un câlin, parce que je suis attristé par la mort de mon ami et que je ne pourrai plus jamais célébrer son anniversaire en sa compagnie.»

Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il valait mieux prendre la fuite.

Draco s'était rendu à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à Greg. Son ami avait été transféré à Durmstrang pendant l'été. Draco avait failli le rejoindre, mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il reste à Poudlard. Lucius n'avait pas émis de résistance.

Après un rapide repas pris lors du déjeuner, Pansy et lui allumèrent une bougie à la mémoire de Vincent. Draco avait eu une envie urgente de pleurer. Il demanda à Pansy de le serrer dans ses bras. Fort.

Ils passèrent vingt minutes, enlacés sur le lit. Quelques larmes coulèrent en silence sur leurs joues.

Draco continuait de caresser les cheveux de son amie, quand Potter débarqua dans le dortoir. Ce rustre d'ancien Gryffondor avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à frapper à la porte !

Ennuyé plus qu'énervé, Draco attrapa sa baguette pour fermer les rideaux. Il cingla par habitude.

Ils entendirent le claquement de la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

« Stupide Potter. »

Pansy s'extirpa brutalement de ses bras, remit ses chaussures et reboutonna sa robe de sorcier.

« Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Le prochain cours ne commence qu'à 14 heures. On a encore le temps. Reviens.

\- Je ne te comprendrai décidément jamais. Tu as la possibilité d'être ami avec Potter -clairement, il ne serait pas contre que vous fassiez la paix - et pourtant, tu te comportes envers lui comme le pire con de la Terre.

\- Je ne discuterais pas de ça avec toi, encore une fois !

\- Très bien, je m'en vais alors !

\- Très bien !»

Draco passa le reste de l'heure à bougonner à propos de Gryffondors stupides et têtus. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

 **A suivre…**


	6. Je peux la détruire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe" _A Fine Frenzy_ " _._

 **Couple :** **Draco/Harry (Attention, on ne s'emballe pas trop vite : ils s'écrivent et se parlent, c'est un début, non ?)**

 **Rating** : T

NdSs : Un merci spécial à Nath et Guest pour leurs messages précédents. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteurde vos attentes. Les choses avancent doucement et Draco finira bien par comprendre que ses amis ne cherchent qu'à l'aider.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

 **-O'O-** **You picked me** **-O'O-**

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Je peux la détruire.**

 _и  
_ -O-O-

« Parkinson et Malfoy ? Euh, honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ?

\- Juste par curiosité.

\- Sois honnête, toi et Ginny, vous ne vous êtes pas séparés parce que tu as des vues sur Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Absolument pas ! » répondit Harry, avec un sourire. Il fut content d'avoir pour excuse de jeter le Souafle à travers les buts que défendait Ron pour expliquer le rouge sur ses joues.

« Bien, parce que Merlin je préfèrerais davantage que tu sortes avec Malfoy plutôt qu'elle. Cette fille me fait froid dans le dos. »

Harry faillit chuter du balai prêté par Neville. _Satané vent._

« Fais attention, Harry. Ça va ? » cria Ron, qui volait un peu plus haut, Souafle dans une main et baguette dans l'autre.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

( _Mon meilleur ami me donne sa bénédiction pour sortir avec Malfoy. Oui, ne t'emballe pas trop Harry. 1) Il plaisantait. 2) Un rendez-vous avec Malfoy, c'était effectivement une mauvaise blague._ )

Harry retrouva son équilibre et ils retournèrent au château pour se changer avant leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« On se rejoint là-bas, dit Ron quand ils atteignirent les escaliers.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié un instant où je devais aller. Donne ça à Neville de ma part s'il te plait.

\- Entendu. »

Harry lui confia le balai et leurs chemins se séparèrent. Le brun pria pour ne pas surprendre Malfoy et Parkinson dans une position embarrassante.

Il frappa deux fois à la porte, avant de pénétrer dans le dortoir pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Pas de réponse. Il entra dans la pièce, vide, et se changea rapidement.

Sur le trajet vers la salle de classe, il fut abruptement tiré par le bras par Pansy Parkinson (Elle avait beau être une tête plus petite qu'Harry, elle avait une poigne de fer) qui le bouscula et le fit entrer de force dans un placard. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place à l'intérieur. Il essaya de ne pas trébucher par dessus le matériel de nettoyage. Il entendit Parkinson verrouiller la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Il déglutit.

« Faut qu'on parle, Potter.»

ò ó  
v  
~

Draco fronça les sourcils. Pansy était en retard.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua plus encore en constatant que Potter, lui aussi, n'était pas à l'heure.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage car cinq minutes après le début du cours, ils entrèrent dans la classe ensemble : comprenez bien : en même temps ( _H_ _uh, drôle de coïncidence_ ) s'excusant auprès de ( _mais plus bizarre encore : Pansy tenant Potter par le bras_ ! _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce n'est pas bon signe...)_ leur professeur, qui déduisit un point à chacun et les pria de prendre rapidement place.

 _Ouais, dépêchez-vous pour que je puisse avoir une explication de la part de cette commère et fourbe de prétendue amie. Attendez ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'assoit à côté de la Belette ? Merde, ça veut dire que..._

Draco regarda, impuissant et désespéré, Potter prendre place à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas faire de scène comme l'autre jour en Histoire de la Magie.

Draco avait une furieuse envie de jeter un mauvais sort à Pansy ou de se taper lourdement la tête contre la table ou de jeter le _Crucio_ sur Potter ou mieux encore : se taper Potter sur cette table et... _Non, non et non !_ Il n'aurait pas de nouveau ce fantasme ! Pas maintenant.

Draco serra les poings, inspira et expira profondément tout en comptant à rebours de dix à zéro, afin de faire disparaître ses pensées inappropriées d'un Harry plaqué contre la table, gémissant et consciencieusement préparé par les doigts de Draco pour atteindre le septième ciel devant toute la classe. Il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que son érection ne soit pas trop flagrante aux yeux de ses camarades.

Encore une raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas que cet idiot, ignorant de l'effet indésirable qu'il provoquait chez Draco, et naïf de héros national soit assis à côté de lui. C'était bien trop distrayant et Draco avait besoin d'être concentré uniquement sur ses études. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire du zèle et, contrairement au Trio, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'exceller à ses ASPICS s'il espérait avoir une chance de refaire sa vie.

Vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, il sentit le genou de Potter cogner contre le sien. Sûrement par accident ou Draco avait imaginé le truc.

Non.

Potter -son genou -le frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort ! Et resta là.

Draco put sentir le reste de la jambe du Balafré venir lentement se coller à la sienne.

(Okay, là, il était sûr de rêver éveillé.)

Puis, c'était au tour de son coude de s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

(Ça avait l'air vachement réel tout de même, et pas désagréable.)

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil - alors qu'il reprenait son décompte méticuleux - le bras de Potter s'avancer, tel un aimant irrémédiablement attiré vers le pôle opposé d'un autre aimant.

Draco était tenté de le repousser violemment, mais une part malsaine de curiosité le fit attendre de voir jusqu'où tout cela les conduirait.

(De toute façon, c'était un rêve, alors qu'importait les conséquences ?)

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il perdit le fil de son décompte quand les doigts de Potter frôlèrent sa main. Le brun n'allait quand même pas lui tenir la main, à la vue de tous, n'est-ce pas ?!

( _Tssk_ , comme si Draco pouvait vouloir rêver de ça !)

Non. Potter n'en fit rien. Draco soupira (de soulagement !) quand Harry déposa simplement sur la table un petit morceau de parchemin enroulé, à côté de sa main. Puis, il se dégagea, avec un dernier coup, brutal, au genou.

(Comme si celui-ci avait été nécessaire, franchement ?!) Preuve aussi qu'il ne rêvait finalement pas.

Prudemment, Draco s'empara du papier, le déroula discrètement sous la table et lut – ou plutôt tenta de déchiffrer - l'horrible écriture en pattes de mouche de son camarade.

 _ **"Je sais ce que tu désires. Ta petite amie (Parkinson) me l'a dit."**_

Draco fixa éberlué le parchemin, puis il gigota inconfortablement sur la chaise. Il jeta un regard hésitant sur son voisin de table et remarqua que Potter observait les mains sur les genoux de Draco, avant de le fixer lui dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

Draco lui en écrivit une et la jeta sur les cuisses du brun. _Oups_. Heureusement, Potter avait de très bons réflexes et il l'attrapa avant que le papier ne tombe à terre.

 _"Potter,_

 _Deux points. Le premier : Pansy n'est pas ma petite amie. Petite : oui. Une amie : s'il le faut vraiment. Mais certainement PAS ma petite amie._

 _Le second : je ne sais pas ce que cette vipère diabolique t'a raconté et je suis sûr de pouvoir infirmer ses propos. Cependant, pourrais-tu être un peu plus explicite ? "_

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la réponse arriva :

 _ **"Ne fais pas l'ignorant. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. La réponse est "Non". "**_

Draco n'était pas entièrement certain des propos exacts de cette peste de Pansy - qui devrait apprendre à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres et aussi à se cacher très très très loin car il allait l'étriper !- mais s'il devinait juste, cela signifiait qu'Harry savait que Draco n'était pas autant rebuté par sa personne que ce qu'il prétendait.

 _ **"La réponse est : non"**_ : ce rejet était dur à encaisser. Pas qu'il se faisait de très grandes illusions, de toute façon. C'était évident que Potter ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Encore une autre raison qui expliquait pourquoi Draco ne se montrait pas enclin à faire ami-ami avec le Survivant. Une amitié aurait été trop compliquée à gérer sur le plan émotionnel. Il était suffisamment frustré et désespéré comme ça, merci bien ! Il avait beau être résigné, ce rejet faisait mal. Cette journée était au summum de la dépression.

Au moins, maintenant, il pouvait passer à autre chose, n'est ce pas ?

Du moins, le prétendre.

 _"Dommage. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"_

 _ **"C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas te rendre la baguette en bois d'aubépine. C'est lié au pouvoir de la baguette de Sureau. Je peux t'expliquer plus longuement et en profondeur, plus tard, si ça te dit ?"**_

Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait. Donc, il ne s'agissait pas de son stupide désir de s'envoyer en l'air avec Potter et de sortir avec lui et l'embrasser à tout va et de lui tenir la main ou de câliner l'imbécile - si c'était une condition de la part de Potter pour s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Ah, il avait déjà dit qu'il le désirait ? Eh bien, c'était important de mettre en avant ce point. Après tout, il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'une banale attirance physique (Oui, c'était surprenant, pour Draco le premier, car la dégaine vestimentaire et son style capillaire du Survivant dénotaient grandement avec la classe légendaire des Malfoy. Draco mettait ça sur la curiosité de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ces vêtements difformes.) ; et le besoin d'assouvir une pulsion charnelle. Pourquoi avec Potter ? Ça, c'était un mystère. Il y avait bien quelques points positifs sur la liste qualités et défauts, il devait l'admettre, mais rien de vraiment évident.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry faisait référence à sa baguette (Celle de Draco ! -il tenait à le préciser - Et il en serait toujours ainsi, qu'importait ce que disaient Potter ou les lois magiques d'étude des baguettes) et son refus de la lui redonner. Draco était contrarié et souriant (intérieurement, l'espérait-il)

Potter, encore une fois, lui donna un coup de genou.

D'accord, message compris, il voulait une réponse et il devait également apprendre la patience ! La peau du blond était sensible et elle marquait rapidement. À ne pas douter qu'il finirait avec un énorme bleu. En plus, quel était l'intérêt si ces marques n'étaient pas le fruit des doigts d'un Potter, à genoux, dévoué et enthousiaste avec sa bouche, qui agrippaient fermement les hanches de Draco ? Ou si elles n'étaient pas provoquées par les ongles du brun plaqué dos au mur, qui tentait de garder son équilibre, ses jambes entourant la taille du blond alors que ce dernier s'enfonçait longuement et en profondeur (pour reprendre les termes d'Harry) dans le charmant, ferme, musclé et étroit petit fessier du Sauveur ? Oui, dans ces circonstances, Draco s'en foutrait royalement d'avoir des bleus, griffures ou morsures sur sa peau délicate.

Draco pesait le pour et le contre. (Pas au sujet des traces de mains, mais sur la question que lui posait Potter !) Devait-il accepter la proposition de Potter d'un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête le soir même ou pas ? Une petite voix -agaçante- lui chuchota qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai rendez-vous en tête-à-tête comme il se l'imaginait, autant ne pas se faire trop de vaines illusions tout de suite. Mais merde quoi, il pouvait quand même espérer.

 _"_ _Rdv ce soir. 21h00. Tour d'astronomie._ _"_

 _и  
_ -O-O-

Harry arriva au point de rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Malfoy était déjà là. Il faisait les cents pas tout en marmonnant pour lui-même :

« Tu peux le faire, Draco. Tu dois juste lui poser la question. Qui sait, il pourrait accepter ? »

Harry était surpris de le voir si nerveux. Draco s'arrêta de marcher et prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

« Potter (une pause) ou devrais-je dire Harry ? (une autre pause) Non. Potter. (Il acquiesça) Potter, est-ce que tu... »

Harry n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase car l'horloge sonna 21 heures. Quand la cloche cessa, il entendit Malfoy dire :

« C'est ridicule. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça.

\- Me demander quoi ? »

Harry posa la question, en enlevant sa cape.

« Ah, putain Potter ! Merde. Préviens la prochaine fois que tu apparais comme cela !

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Harry tout en repliant sa cape.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, répliqua le blond clairement offensé. (Et juste un tout petit peu de mauvaise foi.)

\- Si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, quelle est donc cette question qui semble tant te tourmenter ?

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, à m'espionner sous cette cape ?

\- Je viens d'arriver, je n'espionnais pas. Mais ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais me demander, si ? »

Il fallut une minute entière à Malfoy pour enfin reprendre la parole, sa voix plus traînante encore que d'habitude :

« D'accord, Potter, je me demandais si tu accepterais de di... dire si « oui » ou « non » il serait possible de me redonner ma baguette. S'il te plait ? Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras en échange.

\- Whaoh, je ne pensais pas entendre un jour Draco Malfoy me dire : "s'il te plait." Je suis presque navré de te le redire : je ne peux pas.»

Harry lui donna les détails et les raisons qui expliquaient son refus.

« Cependant, il y a bien une chose que je peux faire pour t'aider à passer à autre chose.

\- J'ai trop hâte de l'entendre, rétorqua Draco avec sarcasme.

\- Je peux la détruire. »

 **A suivre…**

 **(Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je publierai la suite le 14 août, à mon retour de vacances...)**


	7. Une bonne nuit

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe "A Fine Frenzy".

 **Rating** : K+

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-O'O- You picked me -O'O-**

 **Chapitre 7 : ****Une** **bonne nuit**

ô õ  
v  
^

La détruire.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Potter envisageait de la _détruire !_ Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le Balafré ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, quand même ! LA DETRUIRE ! Il en était hors de question ! Draco aurait pu hurler ses pensées, s'il n' avait pas eu l'impression qu'on le frappait dans l'estomac. Il avait du mal à respirer. Cette idée était horrible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter faire ça. Draco n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner (ni à proposer à Harry de sortir avec lui, mais ça, c'était un autre problème.)

Il se sentit submerger par l'émotion d'un seul coup : la date d'anniversaire de son défunt ami combinée à ce lieu (comme si venir ici - où sa vie tourna d'un cauchemar à l'Enfer- était une bonne idée) et le regard rempli d'une inquiétude sincère dans ces magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. (Vraiment une idée stupide d'inviter Potter ici.) Tout ça était trop.

Il devait partir.

Maintenant.

« J'ai... Je dois... »

Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« ...partir... réfléchir... » bredouilla-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attends ! »

Potter le retint par la manche. Draco s'arrêta et contrairement à ce matin-là, il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Harry le fit par lui-même, lentement.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sauf si tu veux que Rusard te voit après le couvre-feu et te donne une heure de colle. »

Potter avait raison : C'était risqué de s'aventurer dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, mais Draco ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de l'admettre à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que... hum, il se racla la gorge... qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors comme solution ? »

и  
-O-O-  
u  
˘

Le regard d'incrédulité sur le visage de Malfoy était marrant à voir et inestimable. Il disait : "Je ne sais pas qui est le plus dingue : Potter, s'il pense vraiment que je vais accepter de me cacher avec lui sous cette cape ou moi pour accepter ce plan stupide ? "

Harry le trouvait... Quel était le mot ? Adorable, en quelque sorte. Il y avait un côté vulnérable au fond des prunelles grises, mais Harry ne savait pas comment l'atteindre.

Ils marchaient, côte à côte, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'était pas si mal et moins gênant -considérant leur passé et ce début d'année- que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé.

Après un pied droit écrasé à deux reprises et deux : "désolé, Malfoy", un accord de paix silencieux fut instauré et ils se rendirent tranquillement jusqu'à leur dortoir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu la détruises, pour l'instant, indiqua Malfoy, à voix basse, quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte.

\- D'accord. »

Harry pouvait parfaitement comprendre ses réticences. Il connaissait ce sentiment désagréable d'être privé d'un bien précieux et il avait été ravi et reconnaissant de pouvoir réparer sa baguette cassée durant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cependant, il lui était impossible de redonner celle en bois d'aubépine à Malfoy. En plus, le blond avait acquis une nouvelle baguette et elle semblait lui convenir très bien. La détruire était une possibilité parfaitement envisageable. Il attendrait que le blond donne son accord.

Draco le remercia avec ce même ton sincère et quelque peu désespéré qu'il avait employé quand il avait offert de faire tout ce qu'Harry lui demanderait en échange.

"Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras."

Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. Il y a quelques semaines en arrière, Harry lui aurait dit : "Laisse-moi tranquille."

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain que ça serait sa réponse.

ò ô  
v  
-

Le lendemain soir, Théo et Blaise passaient leur soirée au Chaudron Baveur. Draco s'apprêtait à se brosser les dents, quand Potter frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Le blond était tenté de lui demander d'attendre une minute, mais à la place, il l'autorisa à entrer.

« Désolé, j'ai juste oublié mon pantalon de pyjama... et de suspendre ma serviette de bain. »

Draco sourit, intérieurement (il se brossait les dents, il ne pouvait pas le faire vraiment) car Potter venait enfin d'assimiler la règle numéro 6. Draco se sentit assez de bonne humeur pour lui pardonner de le voir se balader vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon. À dire vrai, il ne piperait mots et ne serait pas contrarié, si l'envie prenait à Harry de se balader sans tee-shirt, ni caleçon.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, cependant, n'était pas pour lui plaire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Draco tenta de lui faire passer le message d'un regard menaçant. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler avec la bouche pleine de dentifrice à l'eucalyptus. Potter, apparemment, était toujours aussi nul en Légilimencie car il ne capta pas le message qui lui était envoyé par la pensée. Draco soupira et Harry referma le tube de dentifrice, ignorant le mécontentement du blond. Il était bien trop à l'aise à se brosser les dents à côté de Draco, comme s'ils étaient... un vieux couple.

Cette soirée était décidément bien étrange et ça n'irait pas en s'améliorant quand dix secondes après la fin de leur toilette du soir, se dirigeant vers leur lit respectif, Harry s'adressa à Draco :

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? Juste pour ton information, je me réserve le droit de ne pas y répondre. »

Harry roula des yeux et sourit. Puis, avec sérieux, il questionna :

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu le béguin pour quelqu'un, alors que tu sais que cette personne ne pourra jamais éprouver la même chose à ton égard ?»

Draco était bien content d'être assis sur son lit. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes. Il était tenté de mentir, mais la question l'intriguait :

« Oui.

\- Moi aussi.»

Draco n'était pas surpris : il était évident qu'Harry dirait ça puisqu'il avait initié la conversation. Restait à savoir de qui il parlait.

« Puis-je connaître le nom de cette personne ? Je te dirais le nom de la mienne, si tu me dis la tienne, en premier.

\- D'accord, mais, s'il te plaît, ne panique pas.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Est-ce que c'est _(moi ?!)_ un mec que je connais ? _(Pitié, dis que c'est moi !)_

\- Hé bien oui.

\- Continue.

\- C'est Théo. »

 _Oh_. _Bien sûr, logique._ Évidemment qu'il s'agissait de Théo et non de lui.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis : je suis stupide. Je n'y peux rien : il est sympa, intelligent, bien foutu. Non disponible, je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler, ce qui d'une certaine manière me donne encore plus envie de... Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ça ? Bien, à ton tour. Je suis curieux de savoir qui peut bien faire battre un peu plus fort ce qui se cache sous cette carapace glacée et que nous autres, nous appelons un cœur ? »

Harry, assis sur le lit lui faisant face, souriait. Draco avait une furieuse envie de frapper Potter et de l'embrasser en même temps, car clairement le brun ne cherchait pas à l'offenser, mais à titiller sa repartie. Même s'il était tenté, juste pour voir sa réaction, Draco ne pouvait pas lui avouer :

« C'est toi, abruti.»

Du coup, il confia :

« Il était à Gryffondor.

\- Il ?!

\- Hm, je pensais que tu te focaliserais plus sur le fait que je fantasme sur un Gryffondor, peu importe son sexe.

\- Pardon, c'est juste que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ton orientation sexuelle. ( _Sans blague_ ) Alors quel est son nom ?

\- Olivier Dubois.» C'était le premier nom qui lui était venu.

Un silence, puis sa surprise passée, Harry fit une moue approbatrice :

« Très bon choix.»

Un autre ange passa. Draco pensa que la conversation s'achèverait ici, mais Harry était d'humeur bavarde et curieuse :

« C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch en deuxième année ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Potter, contrairement à certains, je ne harcèle pas les gens en les suivants partout. »

Harry ignora la pique. Il eut quand même la décence de s'empourprer légèrement.

« Tu sais, il joue à présent dans l'équipe des Flaquemare et il paraît qu'il est à nouveau célibataire...

\- Potter, pitié, arrête de vouloir jouer les entremetteurs. J'ai tourné la page depuis longtemps.

\- D'accord, mais si tu changes d'avis, je peux te donner ses coordonnées…

\- Potter, laisse tomb…

\- Ou on pourrait aller voir un match ensemble ? Et je ferais les présentations…

\- Potter ! … Oublie tout ça, okay ?!

\- Okay. »

Finalement, après avoir promis l'un et l'autre de garder cette conversation secrète (Draco était même tenté de se jeter un _Obliviate_ ) ils se souhaitèrent, un peu maladroitement, une bonne nuit.

 **À suivre…**


	8. ça ne pouvait que finir en catastrophe

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'histoire est celle d'une chanson du groupe" _A Fine Frenzy_ " _._

 **Rating** : M – contenu pour adulte explicite.

* * *

 **-O'O-** **You picked me** **-O'O-**

 **Chapitre 8 :** **…ça ne pouvait que finir en catastrophe.**

YYULY  
-O`O-  
| u |  
-

Le jour suivant -un samedi- Harry entra dans le dortoir après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Malfoy était déjà là, assis à son bureau, observant avec déférence sa baguette posée sur la table. Non, minute. Ça n'était pas sa baguette magique. Elle n'était plus à lui…

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? (Draco sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.)... Tu l'as volée dans ma valise !

\- Je peux t'expliquer, Potter, si tu veux bien m'écouter.

\- T'es un salopard de première et un voleur, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir de plus ? Rends-la-moi, ordonna Harry la mâchoire serrée et d'un ton dangereux. Grave et profond. Je ne le répéterais pas. »

Draco pouvait ressentir la magie qui crépitait à travers la baguette en bois d'aubépine qu'il tenait à présent fermement dans sa main. Seulement, ce n'était pas sa magie, mais celle de Potter. La baguette voulait retourner auprès de son maître. Elle appartenait à Potter, que Draco le veuille ou pas.

Avec un masque d'indifférence, Draco lui répliqua, sa voix parfaitement neutre ( _"Et l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe est décerné à Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy pour son self-control à ne pas sauter sur les genoux d'Harry Potter car il trouvait ce timbre de voix particulièrement sexy.")_ :

« Huh, intéressant ton jugement sur ma personne quand on sait que tu n'es pas le naïf et si innocent petit héros vertueux dont tout le monde chante les louanges.

\- Pardon ?

\- Peux-tu expliquer ceci ?

(Draco lui montra les magazines posés sur son lit, dont certaines pages étaient cornées, parce que Harry avait certaines préférences et qu'il voulait les regarder, à nouveau, parfois, pour des raisons simples de recherches académiques, sur l'anatomie masculine.)

\- Ou ça ?

(Il désigna quelques flacons de gels, lubrifiants... Okay, dix flacons s'il insistait sur le nombre exact... Il y avait une promotion et puis d'abord, lui, il n'avait jamais rien dit sur la quantité de produits capillaires ou cosmétiques possédés par le blond !)

\- Ou encore cela ?

(Un *tousse* vibromasseur, toujours dans son emballage, qu'il regrettait encore plus d'avoir conservé. Il ne l'avait pas acheté ! C'était un cadeau pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, suite à son abonnement au magazine de charme. )

\- Tu… Tu n'avais aucun droit de fouiller dans mes affaires !

\- Je n'ai rien fouillé.

\- C'était nous. »

Harry sursauta, surpris d'entendre Théo et Blaise. Il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence dans la pièce, trop occupé qu'il était à se disputer avec Malfoy.

 **~ Flash back ~**

Théo était allongé - nu- sur le ventre, sur le lit. Il enserrait son coussin doux et moelleux. Blaise écarta ses fesses, puis se pencha en avant pour le lécher...

 _(« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, en rester aux faits sans tous ces détails sordides ? À moins que tu ne veuilles que Potter meure d'un infarctus._

 _\- T'es qu'un prude, Draco. Pas étonnant que tu sois toujours puceau._

 _\- T'es vierge ?_

 _\- Focus, Potter. On dit : "puceau" pour les hommes. Et respire, tu parles comme un dragon enrhumé. Continue, Blaise. Dis-lui ce qu'il s'est passé après._

 _\- Comme je le disais…)_

Blaise flattait consciencieusement de sa bouche l'anneau de chair rose du postérieur de Théo. Sa langue léchait puis entrait et sortait, entrait et sortait, entrait et sortait…

 _(Regard agacé de Draco qui préféra laisser son ami continuer son récit, car à quoi bon insister ?)_

Suppliant d'en avoir plus, Théo changea de position : il se mit à quatre pattes. Zabini inséra avec précaution et une douce lenteur un doigt préalablement lubrifié. Un deuxième vint s'ajouter pour aider à l'étirer. Il les écartait, les ressortait et enfin les enfonçait à nouveau toujours plus profondément.

« Oh, trop bon. Putain, trop bon.

\- Hm, si étroit. »

Ses doigts frôlèrent un point qui fit gémir fortement Nott. La main gauche de Théo s'aventura vers son entrejambe douloureux, mais une petite claque sur la fesse droite l'arrêta net dans son élan.

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te toucher. »

Nott grogna de frustration. Blaise retira complètement ses doigts et attendit. Théo s'excusa aussitôt et le supplia avec sincérité. Zabini lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.

« De toute façon, je peux (il glissa un doigt, au plus grand soulagement de Théo) je veux (il en ajouta un deuxième) et je vais (un troisième, qui provoqua une crispation de la part de Théo) te faire jouir sans la toucher. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Théo hocha de la tête et tentait de se relaxer face à l'intrusion quelque peu douloureuse. Blaise attrapa de son autre main le tube de lubrifiant.

« Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. Ahh. S'il te plaît.

\- Merde !

\- Quoi ?... Blaise ? T'as joui ? Y'a pas intérêt.

\- Non, mais on n'a plus de lubrifiant.

\- M'en fiche... Oh oui, comme ça. »

Zabini tenait le bout de son sexe et caressait la fente entre les fesses de son amant. Il hésitait à obéir. Ça serait douloureux s'il entrait ainsi, malgré sa préparation préalable avec ses doigts.

« Arrête ça. Je veux plus. J'ai besoin de plus. S'il te plaît.

\- Désolé, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible sans lubrifiant. Pas sans te blesser. Même si tu t'en fous, moi pas. »

Grognant, Théo attrapa la baguette sous l'oreiller et lança un _Accio_. Il devait bien rester un tube dans la salle de bain ou quelque part.

 **~ Fin du flash-back ~**

« Oh, non.» Harry se mit assis sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« Eh oui, Potter, ta valise s'est ouverte toute seule et ceci a atterri sur le lit. Ça en fait des bouteilles. Tu comptais te taper toute une équipe de Quidditch en une seule fois pour en prévoir autant ? » le nargua Zabini.

Harry était mortifié et rougissant davantage si cela était possible. La vérité était que l'idée n'était pas déplaisante, même s'il se voyait plutôt être du côté de celui qu'on culbutait. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas admettre ceci à voix haute. À la place, il grogna de honte.

Zabini continua :

« Quand on en a eu fini, Théo a rangé le reste de ton stock de nouveau à sa place. C'est à ce moment que Draco est entré.

\- Il m'a surpris, poursuivit Nott, et sans faire exprès, je le jure, ta valise s'est renversée. Du coup, tes habits et une partie de tes, hum, objets récréatifs en sont sortis.

\- Okay, j'en ai assez entendu. »

Harry ramassa ses affaires (en évitant soigneusement le contact visuel avec ses camarades) et les fourra sous une pile de vêtements, avant de verrouiller sa valise. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté d'attraper son balai et de fuir le pays.

« Un conseil, Potter ?

\- Verrouiller ma valise à l'aide d'un sort ? Fait.

\- Ouais, mais aussi de jeter cette merde. »

Blaise indiqua de la main la bouteille de lubrifiant restée sur la table de chevet de Théo.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas de très bonne qualité, répondit Théo.

\- Et ça pue la noix de coco, ajouta Blaise. (Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Draco ricaner.) Demain, je t'emmènerai faire des courses.

\- Euh.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- Euh.

\- Éloquent comme toujours, Potter. »

Seule la voix sarcastique et dédaigneuse de Malfoy pouvait transformer son embarras en une colère sourde en moins de deux secondes.

« La ferme, Malfoy, et rends-moi ma baguette ! » _Que je puisse lancer un "Obliviate" sur nous tous._

Harry se dirigea vers Draco pour le désarmer, à mains nues s'il le fallait. Le blond ne se défendit pas avec un sort car il craignait que le maléfice se retourne contre lui.

Ils s'insultaient et tiraient sur les vêtements de l'autre ou sur les parties du corps à leur portée, essayant désespérément d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

« Est-ce qu'on doit intervenir, tu penses ? s'inquiéta -faussement- Blaise.

\- Non, laissons-les seuls et allons déjeuner.

\- Non, attendez ! »

Harry envoya un sort sur la porte, avec sa main - parce que Draco tenait toujours la baguette! - pour empêcher Blaise et Théo de partir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un seul d'entre eux quitter le dortoir, à moins d'être certain qu'aucun n'irait raconter à qui que ce soit ce que contenait la valise d'Harry.

 _EEE]  
_ |õ õ|  
| v |  
˘

C'était agréable au toucher. C'était familier et juste un peu différent. Il pouvait ressentir la magie de Potter vibrer, accepter -et non pas rejeter comme il l'avait craint- la sienne. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Un doux frisson lui parcourut l'échine, ainsi qu'une vague de magie lorsqu'il se concentra sur l'incantation qu'il prononça :

« _Lumos_ »

Instantanément, l'extrémité de la baguette en bois d'aubépine s'illumina. Draco souriait. Potter avait été contraint d'accepter finalement de lui confier sa baguette - jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire - en échange de son silence sur les vilains petits secrets que Saint Potter cachait dans sa valise. Honnêtement, Potter ne devait pas se faire autant de soucis, mais plutôt apprendre à faire confiance à ses camarades. Les Serpentards étaient connus pour leur ruse, mais ils étaient également extrêmement loyaux entre eux. (Et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'admettre : Potter était un Serpentard.) Ils étaient capables de garder un secret, si nécessaire. En plus, avoir un ou deux accessoires coquins n'avait rien de franchement scandaleux. Même pour l'Élu du monde sorcier.

D'un léger coup de baguette, Draco éteignit la lumière puis il lança un sort de Silence. Il se cala confortablement sur son lit et passa les dix minutes suivantes à imaginer plusieurs scénarios dans lesquels Potter utilisait l'un de ces accessoires. Il garda le fantasme du match de Quidditch pour une autre fois et se concentra sur le cours de soutien en potions.

 _Dans ce rêve, Harry avait réussi à concocter une potion (Tant pis si ça n'était pas crédible, c'était son rêve, alors "chut" !) et Draco se devait de le récompenser pour sa réussite._

 _Harry était donc nu, debout, vers le plan de travail. Le sex-toy était enduit avec la potion lubrifiante réalisée auparavant par Potter, sous le regard enchanté de Draco qui lui donnait des instructions : "Fais-le glisser doucement, lentement._ _Maintenant, bouge-le d'avant en arrière._ _Hm, encore, vas-y jusqu'au fond. Bien. D'avant en arrière. C'est ça, prend ton temps."_

(Draco plongea sa main dans son caleçon et se caressa avec la même cadence que la main de Potter.)

 _" Stop. Ne bouge plus. Enlève ta main."_

(Draco prit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de lubrification. Sa paume se retrouva couverte d'une dose généreuse de gel lubrifiant. - Franchement, pourquoi s'encombrer de flacons quand il suffisait de connaître la bonne formule magique ? Ses amis pouvaient se montrer bien décevants par moments. Néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'il partage sa trouvaille avec eux. - Il se demanda un instant si Potter serait capable de jeter ce sort sans baguette ? Le Potter de son rêve en serait capable. _Nggn._ La prochaine fois. Là, Potter était déjà prêt. Draco devait se concentrer. Il ferma les yeux, agrippa son entrejambe et reprit là où il en était resté.)

 _Draco tenait fermement la baguette pointée vers Potter et faisait rentrer et sortir le sex-toy avec un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Harry agrippait fermement la table avec les deux mains. (Il avait l'interdiction de se toucher.)_

 _« Oh, Draco... Oui, plus vite, plus fort, ohhh ouiii.»_

(Draco sentit son orgasme grandir et sa main gauche vibra. Il arrêta ses mouvements du poignet et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche : la baguette y était toujours tenue prisonnière. Hum, mieux valait la mettre de côté avant d'envoyer par mégarde un sortilège. Cette petite interruption le força à changer la fin de son fantasme.)

 _Draco jeta la baguette au sol -le sex-toy suivit le mouvement- sous le regard suppliant d'Harry. Draco s'approcha lentement en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcier. Il était nu quand il se posta près de Harry qu'il invita à se retourner pour pouvoir l'embrasser correctement. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent allongés au sol, Harry assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco._

(Ce dernier hésita : est-ce que Harry le prendrait en bouche ou est-ce qu'il s'empalerait, après avoir jeté le sort de lubrification avec sa main ? Oh, oui, définitivement la seconde option.

Et Draco oserait même ordonner à Harry de se toucher lui-même, pendant que le blond regarderait, les mains croisées derrière la tête, le Balafré se mouvoir au-dessus de lui, le chevauchant avec fougue et gémissant son prénom encore et encore. Avec cette image, Draco atteignit rapidement le septième ciel.)

Après s'être nettoyé, Draco poussa un soupir satisfait. Potter n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Tout le monde avait des petits secrets et des fantasmes coquins.

Pratiquer (avec succès) la magie sans baguette, d'un autre côté, était un don rare et plutôt sexy. Ça, c'était le terme qu'avaient employé Blaise et Théo. Personnellement, Draco trouvait ça atrocement et incroyablement bandant : évidemment le Balafré en était capable avec une insolente facilité, énervante et enviable. (Il garderait ces commentaires pour lui) Comme il jura de ne jamais divulguer à quiconque ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Potter.

Si le Survivant devait s'inquiéter d'une chose, c'était de la requête de Blaise. Draco connaissait son ami par cœur et il avait presque pitié pour Potter, car un relooking façon Blaise Zabini : ça ne pouvait que finir en catastrophe.

 **À suivre…**


End file.
